gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Some events have their No. Numbers mainly due to Limited-Time Gudetama in Eggarapon(Red). The rest have no numbers. Event Gudetama can now be received through Eggarapon (Milk) if you missed the previous Event Gudetama. ✦ = Limited-Time Gudetama Events 2018 Gourmet gudetama Tour: Kansai Link to the event Kansai Tour * Okonomiyaki * Rikyu Gudetama Yokohama Gudetama Festival * Gudetama Festival 2018 Sanrio Character Ranking * Contestant Limited Event Challenges (July 2018) * Eggerciser * Gu * Over the Bridge Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ Event * Shaved Ice * Watermelon * Taco Rice * Melon Cream Soda * Lime Soda * Ramune * Seafood Yakisoba 500,000 Downloads Celebration Campaign * Generous Gudetama gudetama tap! × 96Neko & IKASAN Collaboration Event * Gude Neko * Squid Ink Pasta TV Commercial Celebration Campaign * Gude Reporter Lazy Festival ~Autumn Colors~ * Moon Viewing Gudetama * Persimmon White Salad * Gude Chestnut Rice * Ghost Pumpkin * Maple Gudetama * Matsutake Dobinmushi * Bunny Manju '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Red Eggarapon (November 2018)' * Ginkgo and Quail Egg Skewer * Gude Fried Sanma * Gudetama Grape * Simmered Kabocha and Egg * Sweet Potato Gudetama * Mushroom and Gudetama Drop Soup 'Sweets Kingdom Tour' Link to the event Sweets Kingdom Tour * Guimauve * Canele * Cannoli * Iga Manju * Kakaran Dango Mochi * Tarte Tatin * Whoopie Pie * Clafoutis '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Red Eggarapon (November 22 - December 6, 2018)' Link to the event Limited-Time Recipes in Red Eggarapon * Galette Bretonne * Uiro Mochi * Gugelhupf * Chouquette * Biscotti * Fukure Sweets * Pryanik * Mahua 'Lazy Festival ~Igloo Edition~' Link to the event Lazy Festival ~Igloo Edition * Oden Skewer * Hot Chocolate * Gudetama on Gratin * Gudetama feat. Hot Bun * Pot-au-feu * Mille-feuille Hot Pot * Gude Igloo Events 2019 '✦Christmas Campaign Begins! (December 20, 2018 - January 10, 2019)' Link to the event: Christmas Campaign * Lussekatt * Honey Cake * Christmas Cookie * Christmas Pudding * Stollen * Yule Log * Beerawecka * Mince Pie 'New Year’s Campaign with Premium Eggarapon (January 1, 2019 - January 17, 2019)' Link to the event: New Year’s Campaign with Premium Eggarapon * Ozoni * Dashimaki Plate (New Years) * Chestnut Kinton * Black Soybeans * Sakura Egg * Temari Sushi * Herring Roe and Datemaki * Chikuzenni 'Get gudetama with the Password (January 22, 2019 - March 31, 2019)' Link to the event: Get gudetama with the Password! * Wasabi Gudetama 'Vegetable Village Tour (January 24, 2019 - February 4, 2019)' Link to the event: Vegetable Village Tour * Daily Vitamins * Packed Gudetama * Grilled Vegetables Gudetama Garnish * Gudetama Garden * Mayo Dip * Gude Jelly * Gude Bouquet * Chicory Boat 'Lazy Festival ~Valentine’s Day Edition~ (February 14, 2019 - February 25, 2019)' Link to the event: Lazy Festival ~Valentine’s Day Edition~ * Gude Assortment * Orangette * Gude Chocolate Gateau * Chocolate Cupcake * Gude Nama Chocolate * Gude Hot Chocolate * Gude Gift * Gude Bonus (Not part of Lazy Festival) '800k Downloads Celebration Campaign (March 7, 2019 - March 14, 2019)' Link to the event: 800k Downloads Celebration Campaign * Wrapping Gudetama (Share SNS to get this limited time gudetama as well as 1 Golden Egg daily) * Quail Egg * Hikikomori * Depressed Egg 'Special American Tour (March 14, 2019 - March 25, 2019)' Link to the event: Special American Tour * Hot Dog * California Roll * Chili Gudetama * Taco * Cherry Pie * Buffalo Wings * Rainbow Cake * Gude American Deluxe '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Eggarapon (Red) (March 20, 2019 - April 4, 2019)' Link to the event: Limited-Time Recipes in Eggarapon (Red) * Grilled Lobster * Fairytale Cake * Key Lime Pie * Chimichanga * Cheesesteak * Peach Cobbler * New York Cheesecake * Jambalaya 'Lazy Festival ~Hanami Edition~ (April 4, 2019 - April 15, 2019)' Link to the event: Lazy Festival ~Hanami Edition~ * The Three Quail Brothers * Sakura Yokan * Sakura EOR * Sakura Mochi (Shy) * Sakura Mont Blanc * Sakura Bento * Sakura Tea '1 Year Anniversary Event (April 26, 2019 - May 31, 2019)' Link to the event: 1 Year Anniversary Event * 1 Year Anniversary Gudetama '1 Year Anniversary Event in Eggarapon (Premium) (April 26, 2019 - May 31, 2019)' * Foie Gras * Gudetama Glass * Pufferfish Sashimi * Raw Ham and Melon * Gude Sushi Bouquet * Sushi Crepe * Jelly Cake * Peach Manju * Silver and Gold Egg 'Fresh Fish Tour Event (May 23, 2019 - June 3, 2019)' Link to the event: Fresh Fish Tour Event * Korean-style Tuna Tartare * Grilled Hamaguri * Sashimi Tuna Bowl * Shirasudon Medusa * Raw Oyster * Salmon Carpaccio * Squid Somen * Grilled Butter Hotate 'Lazy Festival ~Rainy Day Edition~ (June 13, 2019 - June 24, 2019)' Link to the event: Lazy Festival ~Rainy Day Edition~ * Boiled Egg (Bag Brothers) * Leaky Umbrella * Super Soupy Gyudon Steam * Hydrangea Pudding * Fava Bean Rice * Sticky Toppings Soba * Lemon Somen 'gudetama-only lineup! Eggarapon (Milk) added! (June 20, 2019 - July 4, 2019)' Link to the event: gudetama-only lineup * Gudecargot * Hydrangea Parfait * Plum Juice * Hydrangea Yokan * Gude Hydrangea Broth * Teru Teru Cookies * Kudzu Manju * Loquat Compote 'Tanabata Tour (July 4, 2019 - July 16, 2019)' Link to the event: Tanabata Tour * Star Slice * Tanabata Sasazushi * Tanabata Sushi Bowl * Princess Kaguya * Gude Okura Grilled Egg * Tanabata Somen * Orihime and Hikoboshi * Tanabata EOR * Star Jelly 'Summer Tour (July 25, 2019 - August 5, 2019)' Link to the event: Summer Tour * Kebab Sandwich * Watermelon Naengmyeon * Gude Milk Tea Kakigori * Nagashi Somen * Tornado Potato * Takoyaki * Candy Apple * Watermelon Fruit Punch * Lightbulb 'Tropical Tour (August 15, 2019 - August 26, 2019)' Link to the event: Tropical Tour * Chocolate Cream Puff * Haupia Pie * Snow Cone * Spam Saute * Malasada * Gude Spring Roll * Pitaya Bowl * Tropical Gudetama * Mountain Yoga * Acai Bowl '✦Limited-Time Recipes in Eggarapon (Shakipiyo) (August 22, 2019 - September 12, 2019)' Link to the event: Limited time "Eggarapon (Shakipiyo)" * Shakipiyo Sleep * Shakipiyo Push * Pantsless Shakipiyo * Shakipiyo Search * Shakipiyo Cosplay * Shakipiyo Stretch * Together Forever, Shakipiyo * Shakipiyo Spin * Shall We Shakipiyo? * Shakipiyo Flap * Shakipiyo Snowman 'Sweet Potato Picking Tour (September 12, 2019 - September 24, 2019)' Link to the event: Sweet Potato Picking Tour * Gude Gnocchi Sauce * Sweet Potato Rice * Soy Sauce Simmered Taro * Sweet Potato Yokan * Spanish Gudetama * Ikinari Dango * Potato Ajillo * Causa Rellena * Beni Imo Tart * Candied Sweet Potato 'Fashion Tour (October 10, 2019 - October 21, 2019)' Link to the event: Fashion Tour * Oeuf la Coque * Gude Ballerina * Floating Island * Peach Melba * Kingly * Gude Religieuse * Gemstone Boutique * Gude Rouler * Fruits Confits 'Taiwan Tour (October 31, 2019 - November 11, 2019)' Link to the event: Taiwan Tour * Chosen gudetama * Lo bah png * Stinky Tofu * Taiwan Fried Chicken * Gude Misunderstanding * Pudding Shaved Ice * Oyster Omlette * Pouting gudetama * Cheese Tea gudetama Gudetama 3 x Chicken Ramen Hiyoko-chan (November 14, 2019 - December 12, 2019) Link to the event "Gudetama 3 x Chicken Ramen Hiyoko-chan" collaboration event (Japan only) * Gudetama & Hiyoko-chan * Hiyoko-chan * Hiyoko-chan Split * Napping Hiyoko-chan * Hiyoko-chan Set * Cooking Hiyoko-chan * Hiyoko-chan Reunion * Friend Hiyoko-chan * Hiyoko-chan Seat * Hiyoko-chan (Gudetama) 'Flower Tour (November 21, 2019 - December 2, 2019)' Link to the event: Flower Tour * Gude Girlie * Hot Dog Bloom * Flower Salad * Eleggance * Candied Flowers * Floral Cupcakegg * Flower Parfait * Dandelion gudetama * Floral Bavarois 'World Christmas Tour (December 12, 2019 - December 26, 2019)' Link to the event World Christmas Tour * Aebleskiver * Torrone * Joulutorttu * Krumkake * Panettone * Bejgli * Profiterol * Bolo-rei * Cranachan Events 2020 'Hokkaido Rejuvenation Tour (January 9, 2020 - January 20, 2020)' Link to the event Hokkaido Rejuvenation Tour * Milk Pudding * Soft Cream (Bull King) * Marimo * Melon Jelly * Ikura Hand Roll * Cream Stew * Soup Curry * Butter Potato The Redux Lazy Festival ~Valentine's Day Edition~ (February 6, 2020 - February 17, 2020) Link to the event "The 【Redux】 Lazy Festival ~Valentine's Day Edition~" * Gude Assortment * Orangette * Gude Chocolate Gateau * Chocolate Cupcake * Gude Nama Chocolate * Gude Hot Chocolate * Gude Gift * Gude Bonus * Chikuzenni Category:Gudeguide